Star Wars: The Force Awakens.
Star Wars: De Force Ontwaakt is aflevering 7 van de Skywalker Saga en speelt zich 30 jaar na Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi af. Korte Inhoud Aanval om Tuanul Het was 30 jaar na de Slag om Endor en de vernietiging van de Tweede Death Star. De laatste overlevende Jedi Meester, Luke Skywalker, was verdwenen. De Eerst Orde was ontstaan uit het as van het Galactisch Keizerrijk. Generaal Leia Organa leidt het Verzet, een groep strijders die strijden voor de Nieuwe Republiek. Generaal Leia probeert haar tweelingbroer, Luke te vinden. Ze zet daarom een zoektocht naar Lor San Tekka, een persoon die mogelijk meer informatie had over de locatie van Luke Skywalker. Leia zond piloot, Poe Dameron, naar een dorpje in de woestijn planeet Jakku, genaamd Tuanul voor de Zoektocht naar Lor San Tekka. Tijdens de ontmoeting tussen Poe en Lor San, werd Tuanul aangevallen door Stormtroopers van de Eerste Orde onder leiding van Kapitein Phasma en Kylo Ren. Toen Poe een deel van de kaart naar Luke Skywalker had ging hij met zijn astromech droid uit de BB-Serie, BB-8, naar zijn T-70 X-Wing. Maar een stormtrooper schoot tegen de X-Wing waardoor Poe snel en ongemerkt de kaart aan BB-8 gaf. Een stormtrooper, FN-2187, zag hoe een vriend van hem FN-2003 dood ging nadat hij werd geraakt door de blasters van Poe. FN-2003 liet in zijn laatste moment een bloedhandafdruk op de helm van FN-2187 achter. Terwijl werd Tekka gevangen genomen door Kylo Ren. Toen Tekka vertelde dat hij de kaart niet had werd hij vermoord door Kylo Ren en het Lichtzwaard van Kylo Ren zelf. Uit woede schoot Poe met zijn blaster naar Ren maar hij hield het bevriezen met De Force. Dan neemt Kylo, Poe mee naar het schip en gaf bevel om de overlevenden allemaal te slachten. Daardoor werd FN-2187 getraumatiseerd en zag toen in dat hij niet als stormtrooper was bestemd. Hulp van uit een onverwachte hoek In de Finalizer werd Poe Dameron ondervraagd door Kylo Ren. Toen hij maar niets wou zeggen maakte Kyo gebruik van de Force Kracht, Kennis Afgeving. Daardoor kwam hij te weten dat er informatie van de locatie naar Luke Skywalker in een BB-Serie droid zat die in Tuanul achterbleef. Hij gaf die informatie door aan Generaal Armitage Hux. Ondertussen terug op Jakku, in het Sterrenvaart Kerkhof, in de Inflictor, zat een straatveger genaamd Rey. Ze keerde terug naar de Niima buitenpost nadat ze wat voorwerpen had verzameld. Ze ging naar Unkar Plutt, een Crolute, en gaf daar haar gevonden voorwerpen in voor voedsel. Ze keerde daarna terug naar haar huis, het wrak van een verwoeste AT-AT. Nadat ze haar maaltijd op had, hoorde ze iets. Ze nam haar Quarterstaf en ging gaan kijken. Toen zag ze hoe dat een BB-Serie Droid (BB-8) gevangen werd genomen door een andere straatveger, een Teedo. Rey hielp BB-8 en vond ook nog ander schroothoop. Rey en BB-8 gingen naar Unkar Plutt voor haar schroothoop in te ruilen voor voedsel. Hij vroeg aan Rey of de droid te koop was maar ze zei nee. Toen ze weer weg gingen stuurde Unkar Plutt in het geheim twee mannen achter de droid aan. Ontsnapping uit de Finalizer Poe werd bevrijd door FN-2187 die besloot om te stoppen met een stormtrooper te zijn. Ze stalen een Special Forces TIE Fighter, waarmee ze uit de Finalizer vlogen maar natuurlijk met veel aandacht. Terwijl ze de andere TIE Fighters neer schieten en hun kogels ontwijken vertelde Poe dat er belangrijke informatie voor het Verzet in zijn droid, BB-8 zat. Daarna vroeg hij ook de naam van FN-2187 maar hij zei dat hij alleen een nummer had en geen naam. Poe gaf noemde hem "Finn" afkomstig van FN. Maar voor ze het door hadden werden ze geraakt waardoor ze neerstortten in de Goazon Badlands op Jakku. Finn vond Poe niet meer, alleen nog maar zijn jasje. Finn besloot om zijn stormtrooper kostuum af te doen en het jasje dat hij vond van Poe aan te trekken. Finn ging op zoek naar BB-8. Ondertussen na het vertellen aan Kapitein Phasma, stuurde Generaal Hux een verkenningsteam naar Jakku. Ontsnapping uit Jakku Toen Rey en BB-88 weer op weg waren naar het huis van Rey, zagen ze een jongen met het vestje van zijn baasje aan, dat vertelde BB-8 aan Rey. Toen ze Finn ondervroegen vertelde hij dat hij het baasje van BB-8 kende en dat hij voor het Verzet werkte (hij had het moeilijk met te liegen). Toen ze de planeet wouden verlaten kwamen er TIE Fighters aan in Jakku. Ze wouden ontsnappen met een Quadjumper maar die werd vernietigd. Hun enige oplossing was om het schip van Unkar Plutt, de Millenium Falcon, te stelen. Nadat ze de TIE Fighters hadden kwijtgespeeld tussen het Sterrenvaart Kerkhof, konden ze de ruimte in. Dopheld Mitaka moest Kylo Ren inlichten dat BB-8 aan boord was van een gestolen schip en vergezeld werd met FN-2187. Na de woede aanval van Ren vertelde Mitaka ook nog dat er nog een meisje aan boord was van het schip. Ren wou absoluut weten, wie het meisje was. Terug thuis Toen Finn de schade aan de Millenium aan het repareren was, kwamen ze terecht in een trekkingsstraal, van de Eravana, maar dachten dat het van de Eerste Orde was. Toen ze aan het schip hingen kwamen de schoonbroer van Luke, Han Solo en zijn beste vriend, Chewbacca, een Wookie, aan boord van de Falcon en werden ze weer herenigd met hun thuisschip. Ze maakte kennis met Rey en Finn en BB-8 en vertelde dat Han Solo de kapitein was van de Millenium Falcon. Rey vertelde dat BB-8 naar het Verzet moet voor Luke Skywalker te vinden. Ze boden na een twijfelachtig moment hun hulp aan. Schermutseling aan boord van de Eravana De Guavian Doodde Bende en de Kanjiklub, kwamen aan boord van de Eravana omdat ze allebei nog geld te goed hadden van Han Solo. Hij nam BB-8 met hem samen bij Chewbacca terwijl Rey en Finn zich verstopten. Toen iemand van de Guavian Doodde Bende, Bala-Tik, BB-8 zag wou hij hem in de plaatst dan zijn geld, want de Eerste Orde gaf er een goede prijs op voor wie de droid zou kunnen afgeven. Er brak een gevecht uit en tijdens dat Rey en Finn op de vlucht waren, liet Rey per ongeluk drie Rathtars vrij. Die hielpen Hans Solo wel en zo door de vijanden op te eten maar wouden ook daarna nog Hans Solo en zijn vrienden opeten. Ze kropen zo snel mogelijk in de Millenium Falcon en gingen daarna weg in Hyperspace vanuit de Eravana om de Rathtar die rond de Falcon ging te doden. Ondertussen in de Starkiller Base, een planeet met een ingebouwd wapen van de Eerste Orde die in staat was om sterren systemen te vernietigen, gingen Generaal Hux en Kylo Ren naar een kamer waar ze met de hologram van de Opper Leider van de Eerste Orde en meester van Kylo Ren, Snoke, spraken. Toen Hux weg ging om een opdracht van Snoke uit te voeren. Vertelde Snoke aan Ren dat de droid aan boord zat van de Millenium Falcon met zijn vader, Hans Solo. Ren zei dat zijn vader niks betekende voor hem en dat hij dankzij de training van Snoke niet zou terugkeren naar de Lichte Kant van de Force. Een Roep van de Force Hans Solo landde op een planeet waar alle ruimtepiraten en dieven enzovoort schuilhouden, Takodana. Rey vroeg meer duidelijkheid over de verdwijning van Luke. Solo vertelde dat hij besloot om een nieuwe generatie Jedi op te leiden. Maar dat een van zijn leerlingen overstapte naar de Donkere Kant van de Force en al de Padawans van Luke Skywalker doodde en zijn Jedi Academy vernietigde. Hij zei dat Luke vluchtte naar de Eerste Jedi Tempel. Na het gesprek vertelde Han dat hij hier een goede vriendin had die hen hing kunnen helpe. Ze gingen naar het Kasteel van Maz Katana, waar dus een goede vriendin van Han, Maz Katana dus dus zelf ook was. Toen ze binnen kwamen melde een geheime spion, GA-97, aan het Verzet dat BB-8 in het Kasteel van Maz Katana was. Terwijl een andere geheime spion, Bazine Netal, het aan de Eerste Orde meldde. Ondertussen in de meditatie kamer van Kylo Ren. Sprak Ren tegen de verbrande helm van zijn overgrootvader, Darth Vader, die de Eerste Orde had gevonden op zijn begraafplaats op Endor, over zijn dubbelzijdige gedachten over zijn vader. Maar na de meditatie wist Kylo Ren heel goed dat hij met de Donkere Kant van de Force verdere handelingen moest toen in de toekomst. Terwijl Chewie en Han aan het spreken zijn met Maz, maakt Finn buiten een overeenkomst met Sidon Ithano en zijn eerste maat Quiggold om het voor werk naar de Outer Rim te brengen. Echter Rey dit hoort vraagt ze uitleg aan Finn zelf. Hij zegt dat het onmogelijk is om de Eerste Orde te verslaan en bekent dat hij een stormtrooper was en niet in het Verzet werkte. Verwart door alles gaat Rey naar een trap dat naar beneden leidt in het kasteel nadat ze naar mate dieper, luider het geschreeuw van een jong meisje hoort. Ze vind in een kleine kamer van Maz, een wr''oshyr'' wood kist met daarin het Skywalker Lichtzwaard. Na het aanraken van het lichtzwaard, krijgt Rey een reeks van Force Visioenen. Eerst ziet ze Luke en R2-D2 die kijken naar de Jedi Tempel die in branden opgaat. En ze ziet dat Luke met zijn metalen hand informatie in R2-D2 stak, dan is ze omringd door de Ridders van Ren die slachtoffers aan het maken waren. Dan zag ze haarzelf als jong meisje die word vastgenomen door Unkar Plutt op Jaku en ze riep naar haar ouders die wegvlogen in een schip. Daarna ziet ze haar in een besneeuwd bos met Kylo Ren. Na haar visioenen stond Maz in de kamer. Ze zegt dat ze Force-gevoelig is maar niet besloot om het lichtzwaard te nemen maar vraagt of Rey het doet. Verwart en niet wetend wat er precies allemaal gebeurd weigert Rey het lichtzwaard aan te nemen en rent met BB-8 het bos van Takodana in. Hosnian Cataclysm In de Starkiller Base, start Hux onder bevel van Snoke het superwapen van de Starkiller. Het was een test voor het superwapen en die test ging met succes. Ze vernietigde heel het Hosnian Syteem met de hoofdstad van de Nieuwe Republiek, Hosnian Prime en ook de Sterrenvloot van de Nieuwe Republiek. Maar ook het huidige verkozen huis van de Galactische Senaat van de Nieuwe Republiek werd vernietigd. De vernietiging was te zien vanuit Takodana en dat veranderde het gedacht van Finn om weg te gaan en dus besloot hij om te blijven. Slag om Takodana De Eerste Orde was aangekomen op Takodana en viel het kasteel aan met TIE Fighters en Atmospheric Assault Landers. Maz gaf het Skywalker Lichtzwaard aan Finn om hem te verdedigen. Hij doodde een stormtrooper met het lichtzwaard maar kwam toen in gevecht met een oude vriend van hem, FN-2199, hij kon hem niet doden maar toch stierf FN-2199 door de blaster van Chewbacca's Kruisboog. Een stormtrooper gaf door aan Kylo Ren dat de droid met het meisje in het bos van Takodana bevond. Terwijl Ren naar het bos ging werden Han, Finn en Chewbacca geholpen door T-70 X-Wing Fighters geleidt door Poe Dameron die dus nog bleek te leven. Het Verzet hielp te te vechten. Ondertussen kwam Ren aan bij Rey. Ze vuurde haar blaster af maar met behulp van de Force bevroor Ren het. Daarna las ze haar gedachten en zag hij dat ze de kaart waar ze al zolang naar op zoek zijn heeft gezien. Ren kwam tot het besluit dat ze de droid niet meer nodig hadden en gaf bevel dat Rey mee moest komen. Zo werd ze gevangen. Toen de aanval was geëindigd en de Eerste Orde vertrok kwam Leia aan en ging naar haar man, Han Solo, daar verteld hij dat hij hun zoon had gezien. Terug naar de basis Han, Finn en Chewie gingen samen met het Verzet aar hun basis op D'Qar. BB-8 zag R2-D2 staan. C-3PO vertelde dat hij stil staat sinds de verdwijning van Luke en dat hij het ontbrekende stuk van de kaart naar Luke heeft. Ondertussen werd er ook gezegd dat de zoon van Leia en Han, Ben Solo, les had gevolgd bij Luke maar dan naar de Donkere Kant overstapte en zo de Jedi Tempel had opgebrand en alle Padawans had gedood en daarna leider van de Ridders van Ren werd en zo de naam, Kylo Ren krag door zijn nieuwe meester Snoke. En dat na het verliezen van hun zoon naar de Donkere Kant, Leia het Verzet oprichtte en Han weer terug ging naar het leven als een smokkelaar. Ondertussen werd Rey ondervraagd door Ren in de Starkiller Base. Kylo deed zijn masker af voor Rey. Rey kon zo de gedachten lezen van Ren. Maar Ren ook van Rey. Rey kon de grootste angst van Kylo vinden: dat hij nooit zo sterk zal worden als Darth Vader. Toen dat hij dat hoorde verliet hij de kamer en ging met Snoke gaan spreken. Achter alles wat er was gebeurd werd het voor Rey duidelijk dat ze een Force-Gevoelige was. Rey gebruikte de hersentruck om te zorgen dat een stormtrooper die haar bewaakte, FN-1824, haar losmaakte en liet ontsnappen. Het lukt haar eerst niet, dan bijna en de derde keer was het haar gelukt om hem volledig te manipuleren. Terwijl Rey ontsnapte, vertelde Kylo aan Snoke dat de Force heel sterk aanwezig is bij Rey maar dat hij nog ongetraind is. Snoke gaf orde aan Ren om Rey bij hem te brengen. Toen Ren ontdekte dat Rey ontsnapt was krag hij opnieuw een woedeaanval. Ontsnapping op de Starkiller Base iNadat Hans Solo samen met Finn en Chewie de schilden rond de Starkiller hadden verzwakt gingen ze naar de planeet in de Millennium Falcon door van in de ruimte met lichtsnelheid in de planeet te landen. Ze namen na het ongezien binnen komen, Kapitein Phasma gevangen en deden haar in een vuilniscompressor. Uiteindelijk liepen ze Rey tegen het lijf. Toen de schilden neer waren kon het Verzet aanvallen. De Blauwe Squadron en de Rode Squadron geleid door Zwarte Leider Poe vielen de osculator aan, maar werden in chaos gebracht toen de Eerste Orde TIE Fighters naar het te stuurden. Han en co probeerden bommen te plaatsten vanbinnen in de basis. Bij het plaatsten van hun laatste ontmoette Han opnieuw zijn zoon en noemde hem bij zijn geboortenaam. Kylo en Han gingen de confrontatie met elkaar aan. Ze gingen tegenover elkaar gaan staan op lange brug boven een diepe put. Han vroeg of hij terug wou gaan naar de Lichte Kant van de Force. Daarop deed hij zijn masker af en vroeg hij om hulp aan zijn vader en legde zijn lichtzwaard dicht in zijn eigen handen. Maar net toen dat Han zijn lichtzwaard wil nemen, keert hij zich en opent hij zijn lichtzwaard door het lichaam van Han. Hij keek zijn zoon nog een keer aan en viel toen naar beneden wat leidde tot zijn dood. Gefrustreerd en verdrietig probeerden Chewie, Finn en Rey te ontsnappen maar Rey en Finn belande in het bos met Kylo Ren. Rey noemde Ren een moordenaar en een monster en schoot met een blaster raak. Ren gooide haar tegen een boom met Telekinese. Uit woede nam Finn het lichtzwaard en vocht ermee tegen Kylo. Ondanks zijn wonde, slaagde Ren erin om Finn een grote wonde aan te richten en hem bewusteloos te maken. Maar Rey gebruikt haar Telekinese om het lichtzwaard te nemen en ten strijde te gaan met Kylo Ren. Ondertussen in D'Qar voelde Leia door de Force dat Han was gestorven. Tijdens het gevecht activeert Chewie vanuit de Millennium Falcon de bommen en Poe schoot rechtstreeks in de Proton Torpedo waardoor de osculator werd vernietigd. Maar ook de planeet begon in te storten. Rey en Ren bleven maar vechten terwijl zag Ren dat Rey heel goed was en vroeg haar of ze zijn leerling wou worden nadat hij zijn training had voltooid. Rey kon het lichtzwaard in twee snijden en voor Ren het besefte bracht Rey een wonde met het lichtzwaard aan zijn gezicht toe. Ren had toen teveel wonden om nog te kunnen doorvechten. Toen Rey hem wou afmaken scheurde de grond tussen hen. Rey ging naar Finn die maar niet wakker werd. Chewie kwam met de Millennium Falcon en nam Rey en Finn aan boord. Ondertussen in de Hoofd Kamer vertelde Hux de status van Ren aan Snoke. Snoke beval generaal Hux om Ren te redden en met een schip naar zijn basis te brengen. Snoke vertelde dat het tijd was om de training van Kylo Ren af te werken. Terwijl keerde de Millennium Falcon en de overgebleven schepen van het Verzet terug in hyperspace naar D'Qar. locatie van Luke Skywalker Het Verzet vierde hun overwinning terwijl Rey, Chewie en Leia de dood van Han betreuren. Uiteindelijk ontwaakte R2-D2 en toonde het laatste stuk van de kaart. Samen met die kaart van BB-8 vonden ze de locatie van Luke Skywalker, hij schuilde op Ahch-To. Rey gaf op het voorhoofd van Finn, die nog steed bewusteloos in een medisch bed lag, een kus voor bedanking. Rey, Chewie en R2-D2 vlogen met de Millennium Falcon naar Ahch-To waar ze een grootte, stenen tempel zagen. Rey beklimt de tempel tot aan de top en daar zag ze Luke staan. Zonder enkel woord toonde Rey het lichtzwaard van zijn vader.